I Don't Want To Fall In Love
by girldevil
Summary: After the PJ Harvey ticket incident, Tristan starts to act differently towards Rory and she gets angry with him and something bad will happen to Tristan, what will Rory do?
1. Chapter One

Title: I Don't Want To Fall In Love 

Email: detour_black@hotmail.com 

Pairing: Rory/Tristan 

Spoilers: After the PJ Harvey ticket incident 

Summary: After the PJ Harvey ticket incident, Tristan starts to act differently towards Rory and she gets angry with him and something bad will happen to Tristan, what will Rory do? 

Disclaimer: Damn…how I wish I really own them…hehe. 

Feedbacks: YES! Read and review please! 

A/N: This is my second fic. The first fic I posted is called If Life Is So Short. I've written so many Gilmore Girls fanfiction but I didn't post them because I felt that they were not that good. And I hope you guys will enjoy this story. Flame appreciated (ouch..). Anyways here you go.

Rory Gilmore entered the Chilton building one morning. She greeted the people she knows as she made her way to her locker and when she arrived along the hallway where her locker is located, she shrugged as she leaned on her left foot. Tristan Dugrey was making out with a bimbo by her locker and it is disturbing. She decided to come back later since class doesn't start in another half an hour so she headed for the library to return the book she borrowed few days ago. 

Twenty minutes later, she headed back to her locker and doubt that Tristan is still there making out with the bimbo. When she got there, she was wrong but instead of making out, he was talking to another girl. 

"Tristan," she said as she stood beside him 

Tristan stopped talking as he turned to look at her and then went back to his conversation. 

Rory started to get annoyed; she pinched him on the arm 

"Ow!!" he cried and rubbed his arm 

"serves you right, now move," she said 

he smirked, "I like it when you're bossy," 

she glared at him, "move now or else," 

"or else what?" he raised his brows 

she pinched him again on the arm 

"oww!! one is enough already!" he cried 

"then move! you're wasting my time," she said harshly and finally he gave up and moved away from her locker. 

Rory opened her locker, got the books she needed for her History class and closed her locker with giving him a glare before she walked away. 

Tristan shrugged as he watched her walk away. She had bothered him and hurt him and the last thing he wants to do is hurt her. 

Rory arrived in class on time before the final bell rang. Mr. John arrived and Tristan arrived shortly, he likes being fashionably late for classes. 

"Nice of you to join us Dugrey," Mr. John said as Tristan took his seat few rows behind Rory. 

"Anyway good morning class. I'll be returning your essays. Most of you did a good job on your essay about the early America. Now we're going to move on the next topic and we will focus on Asia this time. Before we could discuss about the histories of Asia, you will be doing a project," Mr. John said and the students groaned loudly. 

"It's not going to be that bad. On this project, you will be working with a partner of the opposite sex and I have a list here ready with your pair and what you will be doing. This project is up to you how you and your partner will represent the topic I will give. Now I am going to read the list off," Mr. John picked up the clipboard on his desk and started to read it aloud 

"Amanda and John, Japan's ancient dance. Jessica and Brad, China's dynasties. Paris and Greg, Vietnam's food. Rory and Tristan, Philippines' arts and craft..." 

Rory and Tristan both recoiled when they heard their names called together. 

"Now I want you to sit with your partner and discuss how you will represent your project. I'm giving you two weeks to work on it. Now get moving," he said and the students started to move around. 

_Why does it have to be him?_ She grunted as she moved to the back row 

_Why does it have to be her?_ He shrugged as he saw her approaching to him and sat beside him 

"This sucks," she mumbled 

"very much that it sucks because of all the girls here, you ended up being my partner," he said in a cold tone. 

Her jaw tightened and it took her a minute to calm down. 

"Let's just get over this. We'll divide the work. We'll research and do art work of it since it is art and crafts and we will meet at your house on Saturday," she said and the bell rang. 

Before he could protest, she stood up and left the classroom. Tristan tried to catch after her. 

"Hey, we're not doing it at my house," he called after he. Rory stopped walking and turned around to face him 

"we're doing it at _your_ house. Not mine," 

"and why?" 

"because you and Dean will fight again," she said 

"so what?" he smirked 

"so what! Don't you know how much mess you've made already? I've had enough of you messing up my life and my relationship with Dean," she said sharply, "and I don't want you to mess with me again. We're working at your place and that's final," she said with a glare and walked away, leaving him there. Tristan clenched his fists with anger. 

"it's all your fault!" he yelled at her 

Rory frowned when she heard him yell at her, she turned around and said "what?" she raised her brows at him 

Tristan only looked away and saw few Chiltonites were staring at him. He growled and walked away. 

Rory frowned, "how could this be my fault? What did I do?" she asked to no one particular 

"because you made him fall in love with you," a voice said behind her. 

*A/N: So what do you think? :) Reviews please!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank guys for the reviews! I'm glad you like my story so far and it made me feel encouraged to continue the story! Anyways, here's chapter two. Hope you like this part too. Read and review!

-Nina:)

"What?" 

"You heard me," said Paris 

Rory scoffed, "I don't think that's possible and I thought you want to have him all to yourself. Last time I checked, you were mad at me?" 

"I know it's not your fault but how will you react if your crush is going on a date with your friend instead of you?" Paris shrugged on her shoulders, "and I'm sorry," 

"well, it's alright Paris," she smiled and Paris smiled 

"so whatever the reason why Tristan is being like that is it is because of you," 

Rory frowned, "me? What did I do?" 

Paris rolled her eyes, "are you really blind Gilmore? Like I said earlier, you made him fall in love with you," 

"I doubt that Paris," 

"fine, don't believe me but I am speaking the truth, not gossip," she said 

"gossip or truth, I really doubt it," Rory shrugged 

"gee you're stubborn as usual. I better get to class," she said and ran off. 

_Tristan in love with me? IMPOSSIBLE! _She thought. 

"Mini-me!!!" Rory heard her mom when she got down from the bus, Lorelai ran up to her and hugged her 

"hey mom," she greeted 

"talk later, coffee now," Lorelai groaned 

"alright," she smiled and they both headed for Luke's 

"Lukey-poo poo! I need coffee now!" Lorelai burst into the diner, scaring the customers 

"Lorelai! Will you calm down? You're scaring the people in here," Luke said 

"coffee now and I'll be calm," 

"I doubt that and don't Lukey-poo poo me," he grunted 

"coffee now, bad day, hurry please?" she pleaded him 

"one of these days you are going to die," he said 

"at least I die happy and young and pretty," 

Luke rolled his eyes and turned to Rory, "can you shut up your mom for me?" 

"the only way to shut her up is coffee," Rory smiled 

Luke shook his head, "I don't know why I still try until now," he mumbled 

Lorelai smiled at him as he grabbed the mugs, "because you love me and no matter how much you complaint about giving me coffee, I always win," 

"no, I don't love you and being a gentleman, I always let you win," he said as he poured coffee into their mugs 

Lorelai gasped, "hey no fair! That's no fun," 

Luke smirked, "uhuh," 

"now shoo, I don't like you anymore because you're no fun," she said gesturing him away and he simply left 

"so how was your day kiddo?" Lorelai turned to Rory 

"Tristan always ruin my day," she groaned 

"aw poor baby, what happened this time?" she asked as she took a gulp of her coffee 

"we have a new project for History and he ends up being my partner again. We're going to work at his place this Saturday," she shrugged 

"be sure Dean knows," she added 

"two Saturdays at his house," she groaned 

"probably it won't be that bad," Lorelai said 

"how could you say that?" Rory frowned 

Lorelai frowned, "what did I say?" she asked and looked down on her mug, "Luke! I need a refill!" 

"one coffee is enough!" he yelled from the storage room 

"if you say so," she said and turned to Rory, "be right back," she grinned and quickly went behind the counter to grab the pot, poured into her mug and then quickly went back to the table 

"I am evil," she laughed, Rory shook her head, "now back to the question, why did you say that?" 

Lorelai shrugged, "well maybe you think it is bad because you two don't try to be civil with each other," 

Rory gaped at her mom, "mom, you're trying to make me associate with Evil Tristan? Who are you? What have you done to my mother?" 

Lorelai smiled, "your mother is right here, sitting in front of you. I am not saying that you should associate with him. What I am saying is just try to get along with him you know and then the less he will get into your nerves," 

"I doubt that mom, we've been civil for a while, he still bugs me," 

"oh well, anyways I better get back to the Inn, Michel might be probably killing Sookie right now, they had a disagreement earlier," she shrugged 

"alright, see you at home," she nodded her head and Lorelai left the diner. 

"Where's your mom?" Luke asked when he got back from the storage room 

"she just left," Rory replied 

Luke frowned and glanced over at the counter and turned to Rory who was smiling at him, "she sneaked while you were in there," she said 

"next time I am attaching that pot to my belt," he said as he walked away 

"I don't think you might want to do that," she said 

"why?" he asked 

"if you attach the coffee pot to your belt, probably mom will cling to you forever," 

Luke shrugged, "alright, I am not going to attach it to my belt but to my butt so she can't touch my butt," 

Rory giggled, "what if…?" 

"urg! Forget it! The pot stays where it belongs…your mother always win," he grunted, Rory smiled and stand up, "I better get going, I have lots of homework to do," she said, picking up her bag and placed the money on the table 

Luke nodded his head, "alright, I'll see you later," he said and Rory exited the diner.

"Hey Rory!" it was Dean 

"hey Dean," she greeted him with a peck on the cheek 

"how was school?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist 

"as usual," she shrugged. Dean nodded 

"well, I was thinking if we could go out on Saturday afternoon?" he asked 

Rory frowned and thought for a minute, "sorry I can't. I have a project to do and I am going to his place to work on it," she said 

"he?" Dean raised his brows 

"yeah, he. I'm going to Tristan's place," 

"Tristan?! That stupid accountant?" 

"yes Tristan, and he's not a stupid accountant," 

"why are you defending him?" said a frustrated Dean 

"what? I am not defending him," 

"yes you are!" he yelled 

"Dean! What's wrong with you? I just don't like it when you call him that even though we're not friends," 

"but still! And I don't want you to go to his place," he said 

Rory raised her brows at him, "you can't tell me what to do Dean and I have to go to his place to work on the project. He insisted on working here but I refused because knowing that if he is here and you know that he is going to be here, you guys are going to get into a fight so I am going to his place this Saturday and next Saturday," she said sternly 

"I won't allow you. I don't trust him," he said, annoyed 

"Dean!" Rory said, frustrated, "I am not asking you to trust him," 

Dean shrugged, "I just don't like you hanging with him," 

"we're not going to hang, we're okay to work," 

"fine, you better make up for our time," he sighed 

"I will, I better get home," she said 

Dean nodded his head, "alright, I'll talk to you later," and he kissed her on the cheek and headed back to Doose. Rory shrugged, that's one thing she didn't like about Dean but aside from that she knows he is sweet, loving and caring. 

When Rory got home, she heard the phone ringing, she quickly looked around 

"where the heck is the phone??" she groaned, as she picked up the stuffs lying around and found the cordless under the couch 

"hello?" Rory panted 

"Rory?" 


End file.
